1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of thermal conditioning systems for spaces, such as, but not limited to, HVAC systems for residential and commercial spaces.
2. The Prior Art
In prior art thermal conditioning systems for spaces, such as HVAC systems for commercial or residential spaces, in which a single zone is established which combines several separate spaces, there is often the possibility of substantial temperature differentials arising between two or more of the separate spaces. This is particularly true when the HVAC system is not supplying either heating or cooling.
For example, a typical two-story house, having a basement, and a single (probably centrally located) thermostat, will have three separate floors comprising a single zone. Depending upon the season, outside ground conditions, solar effects, and the like, each of the three floors may have a prevailing temperature which is substantially different from the temperatures of either of the other floors. If the ground is exceptionally cold, the basement will be cooler than the "norm" established by the thermostat, and if there is strong sunshine, the upper floor may pick up heat and be hotter than the "norm".
A common method of equalizing the temperatures in the several spaces, if the HVAC system is of the sort employing forced circulating air, would be for the owner to switch to the "FAN-ON" setting on the thermostat, so that the blower is operating, even if the furnace or air conditioner is not. While this method may reduce the temperature differentials between the floors (or spaces), it does so at the potential cost of substantially increased electricity bills, increased noise, manual operation of the thermostat, increased dust and airborne particle circulation, etc.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method of operation of a single-zone thermal conditioning system for a plurality of spaces, which is capable of automatically sensing excessive temperature differentials between the several spaces, and modifying its operation so as to substantially reduce or eliminate such temperature conditions.